


Complacent

by Rainripple



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Law and Cavendish get intimate in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Law's bday :) Like last years bday fic, it is written in second person and there's also a cameo of Bartolomeo because it is his bday too afterall. Hope you enjoy~

You are roused from your sleep by the sensation of someone pressing their lips to the back of your neck. The king sized bed you’re both lying in has more than enough room for you two to sleep a reasonable distance away from each other and yet here you are with his legs tangled around yours and his arms wrapped around your waist in what feels like a safe embrace. 

When he gently shakes your shoulder, you shift around in bed and turn to face him. He smiles and kisses you on the forehead. 

In the dimly lit room where the only illumination is the light shining around the blackout blinds, you can just barely make out each other’s details. One of his hands traces circles on your back while the other reaches up to caress your collarbones. The tan skin is decorated with black tattoos and mottled, white patches; on a normal day, you’d cover up the white with foundation but not today when you’ve not planned to go out. His blue eyes stare lovingly into your grey and gold ones as he slides a finger along the soft skin underneath them. You don’t quite understand why he likes doing that but you tolerate it nonetheless. Your bedhead is an amusing contrast to his permanently perfect curls.

You cuddle and kiss for a few minutes, snuggling tight with each other under those covers. A snicker, a giggle and the occasional happy sigh are all that are audible. It has potential to turn into a make-out session of the more passionate kind but it doesn’t.

The attraction is difficult to describe, to slap a label of some sort on. All you know is that he stands out from the others and what he does has a more significant impact. Talking to him brightens up your day and helps you feel a little less dead. A hug makes you feel warm inside and even a simple thought about him makes you so happy you almost can’t breathe.

There are still things to think about and work on but for this moment at least, the both of you are in a perfectly content state of mind.

The soundless communication doesn’t last forever though. A friend of his, Bartolomeo, slams the door open and rudely interrupts you with a few cheeky remarks and urges to come down before ‘the party arrives’. He then leaves – thankfully shutting the door behind him.

Your knight in shining armour – or rather the horse themed pyjamas he’s wearing – rolls out of bed and picks you up. You roll your eyes but go along with it. It’s fine as long as he doesn’t accidentally drop you down the stairs.

In his favourite way, he carries you like a princess down the stairs and into the kitchen. Who knows how long you have till the convoy comes (it seems there’s a party coming to disturb the peace) but in the meanwhile, you can enjoy an onigiri for two with him.


End file.
